


The New Pokemon Trainer In School

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: A new trainer has arrived at the Pokemon School who is a bit older than the current students with an abandoned Growlithe





	The New Pokemon Trainer In School

**It was a beautiful day in Alola and as usual Ash and friends were in class at the Pokemon School talking amongst themselves before Professor Kukui arrived to start class. Like every school day when the bell rang,everyone sat at their desks and waited for Professor Kukui to arrive and start class, however on this day Professor Kukui was running unusually late causing the students to wonder if something bad had happened to him.**

**A half hour past class start time**

**Prof.Kukui hurries into the classroom saying:** Alola everyone, sorry for being so late.

 **Sophocles:** Professor Kukui did something happen that made you so late today?!

 **Mallow:** Where's Lillie? She's never late!

 **Lana:** We were all worried! Ash said you left at the same time he did this morning but he was here before you.

 **Prof.Kukui:** Actually yes, something did happen. I ran into Lusamine

 **Ash:** Are the Ultra Guardians needed?!

 **Prof.Kukui:** No, if you were Komala would have rang the alarm. Lillie will be here shortly, she's with a new student.

 **Kiawe:** A new student?! At this time of the year?

 **Lana:** Who are they?

 **Mallow:** Yeah when can we meet them?

 **Sophocles:** Why are they coming so late in the term?

 **Ash:** Huh, a new student...wonder what kind of pokemon they have? What kind of Z-Crystals do they have? Professor! Is this new student a male or a female?

 **Lillie walks into the classroom saying to Rielley:** This is it, this is the classroom.

 **Rielley:** Yep same spot it was in when I last came here four years ago.

 **Ash/Kiawe/Lana/Mallow/Sophocles/Rotom:** FOUR YEARS AGO?!

 **Lillie heads to her seat saying:** I'll let Rielley explain.

 **Rielley walks to the front of the room and stops saying:** Yep it's been four years since I was in this room.

 **Sophocles:** Why did you leave?!

 **Ash:** To travel and train pokemon right?

 **Rielley:** Bingo! I got my first pokemon at age nine. I started challenging gyms then when I got to the Hoenn region, I divided my time between gym battles and Pokemon Contests. Not only to travel but my teacher Professor Poplar retired at the end of the school year to **(hiccups)** Ooh excuse me, have a baby and be a stay at home mother to her little girl Poppy until Poppy became ready for school full time,then she went back to teaching.

 **Mallow:** Awww, so that's what happened to Professor Poplar! She left to start her family!

 **Rielley:** Yeah, Professor Poplar and Maple waited for two years to start having children while their house in the Sinnoh Region was being renovated and expanded so they can have more children other than Poppy.

 **Sophocles remembers what Rielley had said about getting her first pokemon at age nine and says:** Wait, a trainer can't get their first pokemon until their tenth birthday! How did you get yours so early?

 **Lillie:** Rielley was born in a leap year when February had twenty nine days! So since she was born February twenty ninth, she got her first pokemon on her ninth birthday as a birthday gift.

 **Ash:** Who's your partner pokemon? Pikachu's my buddy.

 **Lana:** Primarina's my pokemon

 **Sophocles:** Togedmaru is mine

 **Mallow:** Tsareena is mine

 **Kiawe:** Charizard is mine

 **Gladion:** Silvally is mine

**Rowlet finally wakes up and creates a fuss**

**Ash grabs Rowlet saying:** What is your problem today Rowlet?!

 **Rielley:** Ahh you sense Basil don't you?

 **Ash:** Who's Basil?

 **Rielley takes Basil's pokeball off her belt and tosses it up saying:** C'mon out and say hi to everyone Basil. **(Watches as Basil materialized out of his pokeball and says)** This is Basil.

 **Kiawe/Sophocles/Lana/Mallow/Ash:** What is that Pokemon?

 **Rotom:** That's my cue! Decidueye the Arrow Quill Pokémon. Decidueye is a dual-type Grass/Ghost Pokémon. It is the final form of Rowlet. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards.

 **Lillie:** WOW! So Basil evolved since the last time mother updated us!

 **Ash:** I wanna battle Decidueye!

 **Lillie ilicits a warning to Ash saying:** Ash,Basil doesn't like being called Decidueye! He's been called Basil since he was a level one Rowlet! Watch out you don't get slapped for calling it Decidueye, Basil has a nasty temper!

 **Rielley:** There's nothing I can do about his temper at this point. It's like trying to bail water out of a sinking ocean liner.

 **Sandy cautiously walks up to Rielley and sniffs her joyously bouncing around saying:** Euivee! Euivee!

 **Lana jumps up out of her chair and hurries up grabbing Sandy saying:** I'm so sorry! Sandy never does this with strangers!

 **Rielley:** Then your Sandy must be smelling my Aria and Blizzard

 **Lana:** Aria? Blizzard? Who're Aria and Blizzard?

 **Rielley:** Lillie you have Aria's Poke Ball, let her out.

 **Lillie throws Aria's Poke Ball saying:** Aria come on out and meet everyone! **(Watches as Aria materialized and says)** I thought you had an Eevee! Where'd Aria go?!

 **Rielley laughs and says:** That is Aria! Aria was my very first Pokemon. I was given Aria on my sixth birthday as an egg, I took good care of Aria's egg until she hatched. I slept with her every night, took warm baths during the spring,fall and winter with her and cool baths in the summer even went swimming with her egg with my dad as he worked with injured marine pokemon until she hatched. A few days ago during a Pokemon Contest she started evolving. Nearly caused me to be disqualified because I registered for the contest while Aria was still an Eevee and the Contest Judges in Autumnal Town were sticklers for the rules. So in the middle of the battle when Aria started evolving they allowed her to evolve and the contest battle to continue but held off on their decision while they discussed whether or not I violated any Contest Rules by allowing Aria to evolve into Sylveon. Thank the stars Mr.Contesta said no rules were violated and that pokemon evolutions during contest battles happened all the time and the trainers shouldn't be penalized for their pokemon evolving into different pokemon other than what they were registered as.

 **Mallow:** But what is that pokemon?! Rotom?!

 **Rotom:** Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together. Sylveon evolves from Eevee when it's friendship with it's trainer is at a high level.

**Sandy continues joyously bouncing**

**Lana:** Sandy settle down! I don't understand why you're acting like this!

 **Rielley pulls Blizzard's pokeball off her belt and tosses it up saying:** Blizzard come on out **(Watches as Blizzard materialized from his pokeball and catches the empty ball putting it back on her belt saying)** You caught Blizzard's scent didn't you Sandy?

 **Sophocles:** Another Eevee?

 **Ash:** Aww cool! A Glaceon!

 **Kiawe/Sophocles/Lana/Mallow/Lillie/Gladion:** A What?!

 **Rotom:** Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles. Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature.

 **Kiawe notices another Pokemon standing next Rielley and says:** Who's this cutie?

 **Rielley:** Oh poor Fireball's trainer decided to abandon him after our battle stating Fireball wasn't 'levelling up fast enough for his liking'. Since I've already caught a Growlithe, I'm looking for someone to take my Flare on as it's new trainer and I think I've found Flare's new trainer. Fireball's grown attached to me and Flare doesn't listen to me so she needs someone with more fire pokemon than I have and who can work with her. **(Tosses Flare's pokeball up saying)** C'mon out Flare! **(Watches as Flare appeared saying)** Kiawe would you like to take Flare on as your new team mate? Here's Flare's pokeball

 **Kiawe takes the pokeball and says:** Would I?! I'd LOVE to! **(Crouches down to Flare and says)** Flare, would you like to join my team? It's up to you. **(Holds out the pokeball and watches as Flare put her paw on the empty pokeball then says)** Welcome to the family Flare! **(Taps the pokeball on Flare's head returning it to the pokeball then says)** I got a--a--uhh what do I have?

 **Rielley:** A Growlithe, it's evolved form is an Arcanine. Flare is a fire type pokemon from the Kanto region. Rotom?

 **Rotom:** That's my cue! Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. In particular, it has been known to fight with Rockruff over territory. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. It has a long history with people, as its bones have been found in Stone Age ruins. In the wild, Growlithe can be commonly found in grassy plains.Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine by use of a fire stone.

 **Kiawe:** I have a Growlithe! Flare, come on out and meet the rest of the team! **(Tosses Fireball's pokeball into the air to allow her out saying)** Flare, this is Charizard and Marowak. Charizard and Marowak, this is Flare the newest member of our team! Marowak try and get along with Fireball.

 **Marowak:** Marowak!

 **Kiawe:** Why would anyone abandon their pokemon?

 **Rielley:** Every pokemon levels up at a different pace, Growlithe are no different. Fireball's former trainer abandoned it because it hasn't learned Flame Charge yet. I kept telling him to reference his pokedex for information about Growlithe but he wouldn't listen to me. He kept insisting that Growlithe can learn Flame Charge at an early level and kept forcing Fireball to try to use a move he doesn't know, I told him time and again it's Flame Wheel Growlithe and Arcanine learn not Flame Charge. After five battles with me and Fireball learning every fire move except Flame Charge, he up and left Fireball behind calling him mean names. So I took Fireball on as my own and he's rapidly grown and gotten stronger every day he's been with me. He's just a  _little_ bit shy around new people, especially if you crowd him.  _That's_ when things get hairy and he gets really upset, I keep telling children who want to see him to form a line,hold out your hand and let him sniff your hand then let him sniff  _you_ and decide if he likes you. I can't pick who he does and doesn't like, that's Fireball's decision. If he doesn't want to be petted or touched, I have to say 'please leave Fireball alone before you get hurt and hurt badly.' Most people do as I ask, then there's the few who think that they're entitled to let their little spawns do as they please while they go shopping. I'm sorry, I'm not your baby sitter nor is Fireball your little spawn's playmate or horsie. We're sitting down for a few hours to rest and have a meal, we don't want to play.  _Especially_ after six back to back battles in this heat. Fireball needs to cool off just like anyother pokemon. Yet I find myself time and again having to put him back in his safe zone in his Pokeball because entitled little brats won't keep their grubby paws off him when he's sleeping under the table. So now whenever entitled little spawns of the devil come running up to pet my pokemon, I pull out Stinker and let him stand guard, the little spawns run for the hills when Stinker's on all fours with his back to them and tail standing straight up. Believe me, it's not pretty when Stinker has to let loose and warn off the little brats. I mean no means no means no means no! When I say my pokemon are tired from battling and are relaxing, that does NOT translate into 'oh go ahead and play with my heat and battle exhausted pokemon, they'll love to play with your little spawns.'

 **Kiawe:** You must get very tired of having to repeat yourself over and over.

 **Rielley:** At times I wish I had caught that Chatot I had battled before I had to make a run for my ferry before I missed it! I could have trained it to say 'Please leave the battle and heat weary pokemon alone' just so I don't have to say it over and over again. It gets tiring, _especially_ when the Manager of a Cafe has to come out and move me into a secluded shady corner just so we can rest in peace and enjoy a meal for once without an entitled mother demanding I allow her precious little spawn to battle with my pokemon who are tired from both the heat and the last battle we just finished. It's gotten so bad, I've taken the extreme steps of calling them  _all_ back into their pokeballs until after I've found a shaded corner from where I can see you but you can't see my pokemon on the ground sleeping. It's ticked off a great big group of Entitled Mothers and Kids who have recently formed a group called 'PARENTS AGAINST CHEATING RIELLEY!'

 **Gladion:** Rielley's A Bad Trainer because....you don't want anyone bothering your battle and heat weary pokemon? No, that's common sense. A Pokemon needs to rest to restore it's energy. The  _last_ thing it wants is to be mauled by an entitled spoiled rotten little brat who won't take no for an answer. You and I battled last night, you don't  _need_ to cheat! You're in sync with your pokemon and they're in sync with you. Parents Against Cheating Rielley? Now what's their probem? You won't let their entitled kids battle with exhausted pokemon?

 **Rielley:** You got it. I've said no at least twelve times


End file.
